It is found that spectacles have been invented for thousands of years for the purpose of helping the eyesight. Later, spectacles are modified to protect the eyes from bright sunlight and used for decoration. However, none of the spectacles on the market can cause people to think about high tecniques and outer space.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pair of spectacles which will emit flashing light thereby increasing fun as well as attracting attention of the others.